Shinigami's Angels a fic by Tia
by Colony L2
Summary: How much do you love me, Tia? *innocent grin* Favorite quote: "It's the plushie or us!" Heh, I love my angels...


The sun shone brightly on this Saturday afternoon. While the rest of the world went on with it's weekend business, many of the members of Colony L2 mourned the sudden passing of one of their own. Miss Lilian Vonusten was in the prime of her life when she choked on a noodle. Shinigami, and her fellow angels never saw it coming, and were very sadden by their loss. 

Kate, the youngest of the angel posse was sitting in lone corner in the room, where they all gathered to hear the heartbreaking news. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and hid her face from everyone while she cried a small river. Alisha sat next to Kate, trying to comfort the grieving girl, while trying not to cry herself. Tia, sat alone in a chair on the other side of the room, her eyes shifted downward glaring at the ground.

They had lost one of their own. One of their bestest of friends, and to a bowl of noodles no less. Where was the justice in that? Shinigami, the sweetheart he really is, despite the name, tried his damnedest to try and cheer up the girls. He too was sad that Lily was no longer with them, but he didn't like seeing the others so down. But, his attempts at getting them to even socialize with anyone but themselves were in great vain. 

"I wish there was some way we could get her back. We're Shinigami's Angels, and yet we can't do anything…" Alisha said with a depressing sigh. 

Kate remained silent for the most part, but at least looked up at Alisha. Tia, too looked up at Alisha, the little hamster in her head running the wheel a little faster as an idea was being plotted. 

"What if we could go and get her back?" Tia asked, a look of hope shinning in her eyes.

"But… that's impossible…" Kate said, hiding her face from everyone once again.

 "No it isn't!" Tia argued, standing up. "Alisha said so herself! We're Shinigami's Angels!" 

"Did you hear her? She said there's nothing we can do…" Kate muffled voice came from behind her arms…

"Nothing that I know of that we can do." Alisha said, rethinking over something's that had crossed her mind.

Tia's eyes shifted from Alisha to Kate, "See, so there is hope, Kate!" She said, standing up. 

"I think I remember reading something on the Internet." Alisha said, standing up leaving Kate all alone in the corner. 

Alisha walked out of the room they were all in, which was the living room and headed down the hall towards her room. Tia quickly pulled Kate up, and dragged her out of the living room and followed Alisha to her room.

"Heeey!" Kate protested, but was ignored by the other two girls, like she usually was. 

The three girls all sat on Alisha's bed, Tia and Kate huddling close to Alisha to see more clearly what she was doing on her laptop. Alisha typed furiously at the keys, and searched through many sites and WebPages. All the while Kate and Tia were becoming more and more confused by what they saw.

"Uh… Lisha, what are you doing?" Tia finally asked.

"I'm looking for this one site I found the other day when I was looking up spells." Alisha replied.

"A… Spell?" Kate asked with a bit of uncertainty. 

"Who were you planning on cursing?" Tia asked with fascination.  

Alisha rolled her eyes, "No one… I was just looking." 

"Oh… " 

"Do you really think we can get Lily back by using a spell?" Kate asked, looking hopeful and doubtful all at once. (A very confused girl, yes? *Snickers* *Whap* Owwwie… I was only kidding. *Glares at Kate.* Anyway…)

"Maybe… If we do it right." Alisha answered as she surfed through the net.

"Wait.. We? As in all of us? Meaning.. Kate, you and I?" Tia asked, and Alisha nodded. "You do realized that… Two out of that three are not wiccan, ne?" 

"I know you and Kate aren't, but you might have to help." Alisha said. "I found it!" She announced.

Tia and Kate leaned forward a bit to get a better look at what Alisha had found. The site they were looking at was very dark, and downright creepy. And a low chilling whispering admitted from the computer, even after Tia had turned off the volume. Kate scooted back a bit, as goosebumps began to form up and down her arms. 

"What… What does it say?" Kate asked, both she and Tia were a little confused as to what they were reading. Alisha simply shrugged, and continued to look over the page.

"It says here that all we have to do is read the spell while standing in a circle." Alisha said after a while of silence.

"Kinda cliché, ne?" Tia said. Alisha once again just shrugged.

"Are you going to try it?" Kate asked, looking at Tia and Alisha. 

"Yeah, are we?" Tia asked, looking at Alisha.

"If you all want to." Alisha replied as she shut down her computer.

A bit uncertain about doing it, Tia looked over at Kate, who looked just as uncertain. "I… I'm in. Lily would do it for any of us without even thinking twice." Tia declared and stood from the bed.

"My thoughts exactly." Alisha said as she too stood from the bed. And both her and Tia looked down expectantly at Kate.

"Well?" Tia asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna help?" 

Kate was quiet for a moment, then looked up at them. "Why is it always on me?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"Forget it." Tia said, pulling Kate off the bed. "She's in… I do not have all day to sit and wait for her to make a decision!" She added.

Kate deathglared Tia, which didn't phase her one bit, but stayed standing in the circle the girls had formed. Alisha took one of Tia's hands, and one of Kate's. Kate and Tia both looked at each other.

 "Do we have to hold hands?" They both asked.

Alisha rolled her eyes. " Goddess help me…" She muttered under her breath, getting a little fed up with Kate and Tia's constant bickering and fighting.

Kate sighed, "Fine!" She said, grabbing Tia's hand. 

Tia looked shocked, "She willing touched me… What the hell just froze over?!" She asked.

Alisha shot Tia a warning glare, telling her not to start. "Ok… Are you ready?" She asked.

Both younger girls looked to Alisha and nodded. Alisha took a deep breath, and closed her eyes and began to chant the spell she memorized from the site. The air around them seemed to freeze and their lips turned a pale blue and their eyes glazed over. For a brief moment, a shocking pain shot up their spines as Alisha finished the spell then the room went black. All three girls blinked, and looked around at the blackness, still able to see each other. The air went back to normal, and everything felt ok to them.

"So….?" Tia the first to speak asked. 

"I think it worked." Alisha stated, still looking around at the darkness.

"Look…" Kate said, pointing to a light straight ahead of them. "I think we're supposed to follow it." She said, beginning to walk towards it.

Alisha and Tia looked at each other, then shrugged and followed after Kate. It all seemed way to cliché, but none of them had any better ideas. The light seemed to be miles and miles away, and still the three girls walked in utter silence. After all, what does one really say when they're walking towards the light? Well… There is one thing.

"I wonder where all the chibi Relena's are?" Tia asked, giggling for the first time since Lily's accident. Kate and Alisha both rolled their eyes. "What?" Tia asked, not seeing why she got the eye roll. 

Finally the girls reached the end of the tunnel. What they saw when they got there was amazing. They must have been in heaven. Or, at least their kind of heaven. Everything was black, and there was yaoi everywhere you looked, with the hottest of bishounen. The three of them stared wide eyed and drooling until a small little Duo bat flew up to them.

"Names?" It asked, eyeing them. The girls blinked then gave their names to the cute little Duo bat.

The Duo bat blinked, and pulled a list out of pocket space. "Let me see." He said with a grin and read over the list.

"You two aren't old enough to get into hell." He stated and pointed to Kate and Tia, whose little dream bubbles were then popped. "But you, you're old enough." He said giving Alisha a wink.

"That's not fair!!!" Tia protested loudly. "We have just as much right to get into there then Lish does!" 

"Tia, you baka!" Kate said whapping her. 

Tia glared at Kate and whapped her back, "What was that for?!" 

"Lily isn't going to be in there! She's just as young as us!" Kate pointed out.

"She's right…" Alisha agreed with Kate, then turned to the Duo bat, "Where are you sent if you're not old enough to get in?" Alisha asked.

The Duo Bat shook his head sadly and pulled a lever he got from pocket space. The ground below the girls fell open like a trap door, and they fell through, all giving out a loud high pitched scream. The Duo bat winced at the sound. 

"I hate it when that happens." He said before closing the trap door and going back to work.

The girls fell into darkness for no more than 10 seconds before landing softly a large pink puffy thing. They all looked around. Everything was pink. And Chibi Relena's ran around, some poking people with small pink pitchforks with bows on them, others doing things that are utterly unspeakable. 

"It's true…" Kate said in shock. 

"Who knew…" Alisha said. 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Tia yelled out, " Get it away from me!" She cried as she kicked a Chibi Relena away from her.

Kate, Alisha and Tia jumped up upon noticing they were surrounded by the evil Chibi Relena's, who were looking at the girls like they were the most delicious things their chibi eyes ever laid eyes on. Which was partly true. The Chibi Relena's loves getting new play things.

One little Chibi Relena in particular, was welding a very large pink hair brush, and what looked like a bag of a million bows eyed Kate and her long hair. Kate glared at the Chibi Relena, but backed into Tia and Lisha, who were facing their own problems. 

"How the hell do we get outta this?!" Tia asked as she fought off the Chibis. 

"I don't know.. Ow!!" Kate replied, as the Chibi Relena with the bows managed to grab a handful of her hair. 

"Follow me!" Alisha said, and she took off in a random direction, and pushed her way through the Chibis. 

Tia and Kate followed Alisha, staying as close to her as they possibly could without latching themselves onto her in fear. It was very hard to get away from the Chibi Relena's, since they were everywhere, and seemed to multiply into a sea of pink and blond. 

"Ok, we need to find Lily and get out of here!" Alisha said, still running.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to look. And these damn Chibi Relena's are everywhere!" Kate said.

Tia stopped, causing the other two girls to stop and glare at her. "I have an idea!" She said.

"Are you insane?!" Kate shrieked, glaring at Tia. 

Tia grinned, "Duh, Kate, duh." She replied, then pulled a Heero Plushie from Bishi space. 

As soon as the Chibi Relena's caught sight of the Plushie, their eyes grew wide and eager and they started to ignore everything else, and circle around Tia.

Alisha's eyes too widened, but for different reasons. "That's my plushie!!" She yelled.

"It's the Plushie or us!" Tia yelled back, then chucked the Heero Plushie in the opposite direction of them.

The Chibi Relena's all ran after the Heero Plushie, and a large dust cloud began to form as the chibis began to fight over the plushie. While this went on of course, Tia had grabbed one of Kate and Alisha's arm each and took off running, dragging them behind her.

"But… My plushie." Alisha said with a sniffle.

"Oh for crying out loud! You have the real thing back home!" Tia yelled. "That's if we manage to get home…" She added.

"Uh… Guys?" Kate said, pulling away from Tia.

Tia and Alisha both stopped and looked back. "What is it Kate?" Alisha asked.

Kate pointed back behind them. "We passed Lily." She said.

They stared for a moment, to make sure that it really was their friend. And sure enough, Lily was tied to a pink pole, with pink rope, and a pink gag in her mouth. The poor girl was wearing a pink frilly dress with matching pink bows in her hair. Needless to say, her makeup and nails were also pink. The girls quickly got to work untying Lily, who looked at all three of them with a rather confused expression.

"What are you all doing here?" Lily asked.

"Lily!!" Kate cried, and then glomped onto the pink clad girl once they had her completely untied.

"We all choked on noodles, and are now suffering in a pink hell hole." Tia said sarcastically. 

"Tia!" Alisha said.

"What?!" Tia asked, glaring at Alisha.

Kate rolled her eyes, and let go of Lily. "Alisha used a spell to get us here so we could bring you back." Kate explained.

"Yeah, and we have to hurry. We're almost out of time." Alisha stated.

"Time?" Kate and Tia asked at the same time as they both turned and stared at Alisha, who was beginning to look rather afraid.

"Yeah, we only have one hour to find Lily and get back home… Or else we all stay here."

"What?!" Kate said.

"You never mentioned anything about time and being stuck here!" Tia yelled.

"Sorry?" Alisha said, shrinking behind Lily for protection.

Kate glared at Alisha, "Someone's been hanging around Duo and Tia too much." She said.

"Nani?!" Tia turned and glared at Kate.

"Guys, now is not the time to fight. We need to get out of here." Lily pointed out.

"She's right. You can fight when we get back." Alisha said.

"Fine.." Tia muttered.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Kate asked, looking around at everyone.

They all remained silent for a minute before Alisha spoke up, "If we sacrifice a Chibi Relena, then maybe it'll send us back to the Gate of hell, and from there we can head back home." Alisha suggested. 

Lily, Kate and Tia thought this over for a minute. "So, we kill a Chibi Relena, and get send home?" Tia asked with a grin. "Let's do it!"

"Where are the Chibi Relena's?" Lily asked, looking around.

"Probably still fighting over the Heero plushie." Kate replied. 

"My plushie…" Alisha said, with a sniffle.

Tia rolled her eyes, "It was the plushie or us! And I think we're just slightly more important!"

"Come on, let's go." Lily said, walking off with Kate towards the large dust cloud filled with Heero plushie hungry Chibi Relena's. Alisha and Tia started after them back through all the pinkness.

"You know.. even the dust cloud thingy is pink." Tia commented, as they stood right outside the cloud.

From outside the cloud of dust, you could hear chibi little voices screaming and shouting. You really could picture all of them pulling at each others hair, sinking their pearly white sharp little teeth into one another, and digging their claws into some un-expecting chibis skin. All the girls stared at the cloud for a moment.

"Who is going to get a chibi for us to sacrifice?" Kate asked, not taking her eyes off the cloud.

"I'm not getting one of my arms bitten off by one of those things." Tia said.

Alisha sighed, "Someone has to do it."

"I'll do it!" Lily offered, and stepped forward, reached in and pulled out a Chibi Relena by her tangled messed up hair.

The Chibi Relena clawed, bit and fought Lily as best she could. But Lily kept the chibi at arms length, so she wouldn't have to worry about getting any shots when she got home. That's if they made it home. All four girls, once the chibi was secured, took several steps back. 

"How do we get their attention?" Lily asked, motioning towards the cloud of dust filled Chibi Relena's.

The other three girls stood there in thought for a moment before a little light bulb appeared over Tia's head so to speak. Tia took a deep breath and then… "Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!" She called as annoyingly as she possibly could.

As soon as Tia had done what it was she did, the cloud abruptly died, and a massive amount of chibis were left, all torn and worn, staring at them. All the girls looked at each other, not sure what it was they were supposed to do now. Sure, kill the chibi, right? But how does one going around killing an evil demon chibi?

Lily, not really wanting to debate anything right now with the others, did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed the Chibi Relena's feet with her free hand, and pulled, effectively ripping out the Chibi Relena's golden locks. The chibi in question, screamed out in pain before vanishing from Lily's hands.

"Well…" Tia said, staring wide-eyed along with Kate and Alisha at Lily.

"Um… Guys?" Kate said, turning back to the chibis.

The other girls turned and stared. The Chibi Relena's eyes were beginning to glow red, and they had somehow managed to surround the girls without them knowing. Slowly, but surely the chibis closed in on the girls, who killed one of their own. 

"Someone think of something!!" Tia and Kate yelled, as two chibis holding pink makeup cases, filled with an assortment of pink makeup approached them, their eyes shining brightly, and evilly cheerful smirks adorned their faces.

"Look over there!" Alisha said, pointing towards one lone Chibi Relena, who was staying away from the mob of other chibis, sitting quietly caressing the hair of the Heero Plushie.

"The Plushie!" Tia cried. "Someone has to get to that plushie!" 

Easier said then done of course. They looked around. Yep, still surrounded. There was no way they were getting through that. There was too many of them, and they had it in for the girls. They needed a way over the chibis, but how?

"Let's toss Kate over!" Lily suggested eagerly. 

Kate's face dropped dramatically. "What?!" She said, looking around at the girls. All of who were staring at her. 

"It could work…" Alisha said, nodding her head in agreement. "Let's do it." 

"No..!" Kate tried to argue, but she was out numbered.

The girls, not being very athletic, managed to get Kate tossed over the crowd of angry chibis, though they did have a few difficulties before hand. Several scratches and bruises but they were worth it. Besides, they were honorable battle wounds, that they could show off to everyone. Or, at least that's what they planned on telling everyone if/when they got home.

"Now what?" Kate asked, standing a few feet from the plushie happy chibi.

"Get the chibi!" All three girls yelled at her. The chibis were almost at arms length.

Kate glared at them and mumbled, "You don't have to yell…" 

Kate quickly walked over to the lone chibi, and managed to grab the plushies arm. The chibi of course, didn't want to give up its Heero plushie, and put up a great fight with Kate. The two became engulfed in a tug-a-war with the plushie. All the while, the other girls were being attacked my chibis… Pink was flying everywhere. Luckily, Kate was more vicious then the chibi, and got the plushie away from the Chibi Relena.

As soon as Kate took the plushie from the chibi, the chibi let out an ear piercing shriek that got the attention of everyone. The chibis that had attacked Lil, Tia and Alisha and the ones surrounding them all froze and turned to face Kate and the crying chibi. 

Kate's eyes widened in fear, "Now what do I do?!" She panicked as the chibis all started at her.

"Rip the Plushies head off!!" Tia screamed. Kate, Alisha and Lily all stared at her in shock. "Just do it!!" 

Giving the tattered plushie one last look, a rather sorrowful look at that, Kate tore it's head off. At that very moment, everything seemed to lay still. It was like time had stopped. Then suddenly everything went black again for a brief moment. Then once again the girls found themselves in front of the gates of hell. 

"Come on girls…" Alisha said, leading them down the black tunnel. 

The girls made it back in time.. and in somewhat one piece. Three out of four were covered in pink. They all had their own physical and mental scars. But, they had their Lily back, and all was well… For a while that is. But, things with them can't be fine forever. After all, they are Shinigami's Angels. 


End file.
